


Everything

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, During Canon, During the Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: As they prepare to leave the school, Makoto wants to say something to Kyouko.





	Everything

As the six surviving students stand in the hallway, the button to open the doors held in Makoto’s slightly sweaty hand, they all hesitate. They fidget and try to calm their breathing and reflect on everything that happened in that trial, all of them just standing there when they have the ability to escape whenever they want.

Makoto tries his best to tune out the others, and turns to look at Kyouko. His Kyouko. His rock. His companion and detective and ally through the hell they’ve all experienced. His best friend. His girlfriend. His… his everything.

“Are you staring at me for a reason?” Kyouko says, and he jumps.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” he says. “I was thinking too hard.”

A smile flickers on her lips. “Oh really? What about?”

“About… you,” Makoto says, his face heating up. He inhales deeply. “Kyouko, thank you.”

Kyouko’s eyes widen slightly. “For what”

“For always being by my side and helping me and staying with me at night so I’m not scared—” He’s well aware the others are listening and probably rolling their eyes, but he doesn’t care. “—and, just… Look, Kyouko, thanks for everything.”

Kyouko’s expression barely changes, except for the faint blush that appears on her cheeks. Making sure to keep her composure, Kyouko gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, “Although your logic is flawed… thank you for saying that. It… means a lot to me.”

And, with a smile on his face and Kyouko stood by his side, Makoto looks down at the button, the button they got from the now dead Junko, the button that will let them be free from this school. Taking a deep breath, he pushes the button.

The door slides open and…

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
